


Il lupo non ulula mai due volte

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zampa nera [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Dopo una notte di passione con Remus, Sirius si mostrerà davvero strano con il suo povero amante.





	Il lupo non ulula mai due volte

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Personaggi: Sirius Black, Lupin  
> Prompt: il lupo non ulula mai due volte (?)

Il lupo non ulula mai due volte  
  
Remus accelerò, i piedi gli affondavano nella neve che filtrava attraverso gli stivali resi umidi. Il viso era arrossato e la sciarpa con rosso e oro gli sbatteva contro il viso. Raggiunse Sirius e gli si mise davanti, allargando le braccia.  
“Perché mi stai evitando?” domandò.  
Due corvonero li superarono, ridacchiando.  
Black si voltò verso di loro, ammiccò e le indicò, alzando il dito di scatto.  
I risolini delle due giovani divennero più striduli.  
Black si voltò verso l’amico, lo vide piegato e udì i suoi ansiti.  
“Non ti sto evitando” ribatté.  
Lupin inghiottì aria e alzò il capo.  
“Sì, invece, dall’altra sera quando…” bisbigliò.  
Sirius incrociò le braccia.  
“Il lupo non ulula mai due volte” disse secco.  
Remus sgranò gli occhi, si rizzò e rabbrividì.  
“Questo che cosa vorrebbe dire? Ti sei accorto adesso di cosa sono?” bisbigliò.  
Sirius alzò il braccio e mosse l’indice a destra e a sinistra.  
“No” rispose duro.  
Remus boccheggiò, si massaggiò il collo e abbassò lo sguardo. Si udì un fischio provenire dalla torre d’astronomia e il rumore di un risucchio seguito da un ribollio. che invece proveniva dal lago.  
“Ed allora?” domandò Remus, la voce gli tremò.  
Sirius sporse il labbro inferiore e il vento gli scompigliò i lunghi capelli neri.  
“Le cose non accadono mai nello stesso modo. Se ci presti attenzione, persino ogni ticchettio dell’orologio suona impercettibilmente in un modo diverso” spiegò. Annuì alle proprie parole e guardò l’altro sbattere gli occhi. In lontananza vide dei serpeverde avanzare lungo il prato.  
Da lontano si provennero dei versi striduli d’uccello e un forte tonfo.  
Le iridi di Remus divennero liquide, il suo volto incavato e grigio s’imperlò di sudore.  
“E’ un modo carino per dirmi che mi stai scaricando, che quello che è successo non potrà accadere più?” domandò arrochendo la voce.  
Black ridacchiò, si sporse e appoggiò la mano sulla spalla dell’amante.  
“No, ti sto dicendo che non potrà accadere nello stesso modo” spiegò addolcendo il tono.  
Remus gli scostò la mano.  
“Non capisco” si lamentò.  
Sirius mise una mano in tasca e ne tirò fuori una moneta verde.  
“Tienila, quando diventerà rossa vorrà dire che avrò trovato il momento giusto per ricontrarti e conquistarti come si deve” mormorò suadente.  
Lupin sospirò, la prese e se la mise in tasca.  
“Tu sei idiota” borbottò.


End file.
